


The Enemy Hanzo

by RubyLucifera



Series: The Enemy ___ [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cock Worship, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Entering Sexual Contract, F/M, Healslut, Healslutting, Humiliation, In-Game Universe, Large Cock, Non-Consensual Groping, Submission, collared, victory/defeat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 13:25:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19020832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyLucifera/pseuds/RubyLucifera
Summary: The Hanzo on the enemy team keeps landing head-shots and elims uncontested. You find yourself struggling to survive and heal your team, unable to live long enough before he lands another head-shot on you. Until you realize that you cannot resist against his superior skill... and Hanzo begins playing a lewd little game with you.





	The Enemy Hanzo

You find yourself on the attacking team of a hybrid map. You lock-in as Mercy rather quickly, as you always do, and prepare for the usual breach onto the objective with you team. As the match goes on however, one threat quickly becomes glaringly obvious: the enemy Hanzo.

The Hanzo on the enemy team is frustratingly skilled, his eyes identifing your slim body as he continuously flicks his arrows straight through your skull after every re-spawn. His skill feels oppressive as even the rest of your team struggles to get through the choke and onto the point. The ridiculous amount of spam damage the enemy throws at you has your team constantly asking for healing, before realizing the enemy Hanzo has sniped you again.

-

After a while your team has finally made progress - seemingly by pure luck. As you manage to move the payload through streets phase, things don’t get any better for you. In fact… they get worse.

Your Rein charges ahead and dives in with the rest of the team, and before you can fly in with them, Hanzo is there. Like a nightmare that chases you through the shadows, you see the flicker of his bow and the brawny arm that pulls back an arrow. This time it flings through your torso, leaving you critical, as he strolls up to you. His eyes a steel glare that mix insidiously with his cocky walk.

“Ahhh, what have we here? Did your team leave you behind? Shouldn’t little angels know better than to walk around un-escorted?”

You’re helpless, even a simple melee would obliterate your sliver of health and send you back to spawn - you wouldn’t even have a chance to pull out your pistol. He comes close to you and grabs you, shifts his leg between your thighs and wraps a beefy arm around your lower back. He smirks down at you, your eyes wide and afraid. His other hand slips up to your neck, and squeezes, his lips find yours and he presses them forcefully against yours. The shock paralyses you as he forces his kiss, you gasp and it gets lost as his tongue enters your mouth. The bristles of his manly beard rub against your soft skin, and he tightens his grip on your neck. You suck his tongue a bit before he laughs and takes out his tongue to bite your lip cruelly. He is selfish and unkind, not letting you forget that he is the enemy.

He smirks again and lets a low and condescending chuckle slide past his teeth, “You’re certainly pretty, do you like being treated this way?”

Hanzo moves his hand down from your neck and grabs the collar of your Valkyrie suit, pulling it with a cruel fist and yanking it down. Ripping the sleek fabric and then crackling your chest plate clean off - your soft breasts now exposed to the frigid night air. He laughs again, slapping one of your breasts hard. You take a small amount of damage, with barely enough to spare your life, and then he rudely lifts one plump breast into his big palm and sucks your nipple - embarrassingly loud and wet before he bites down. Leaving a raw red mark that causes you to whimper.

“You like being my little whore? I think you should stop playing healer to your inept team and come nurse my fucking cock.”

His words are cruel, but his voice makes you whimper. So cold and grave, you want to hear him voice dirtier and dirtier things. Until suddenly your teammate, Moira, makes her way back to figure out where you went. Hanzo hears her footsteps, yet doesn’t feel threatened in the slightest. He looks you in the eyes, another cold and condescending glint in his eye, as he grabs your slender wrist and guides your hand to palm the fat bulge in his pants.

“Grip it, whore.”

You… do so. He smirks and turns toward the sound of Moira’s footsteps, drawing his bow and charging an arrow. She appears from behind a corner, and before she can really get a sense of what’s going on Hanzo lets loose his arrow and it collides with her head, instantly killing your teammate. You hear the ping of the elim, and his cock throbs in your hand - swelling just a bit harder. You feel absolutely filthy; you can’t believe you have the enemy Hanzo’s bulge in your hand instead of healing your team…

“You’re an obedient slut, aren’t you? Do you like feeling my cock? Feeling it throb as I eliminate your teammates?”

“I…. I don’t know…F-fuck, what is this…? What are we doing?”

He smirks again, gripping your wrist tighter. “You’ll learn to love it, filthy little angel.” He raises his other hand, and callously slaps you across the face - the small amount of melee damage enough to kill you. As you fall to the ground you hear the ping of your own elimination - his cock throbbing in your hand as you fall to the ground.

You awaken in the spawn room, your team still unaware of what the enemy Hanzo has been doing. You feel so guilty, so dirty, and… so very aroused. Teammates re-spawn and file out of the spawn room, yet you lag behind. It wasn’t intentional, but you’re the last to leave the spawn room - and it’s only a matter of steps until you hear the whistle of an arrow. Hanzo head-shotting you dead mere steps out of spawn, and you wonder if his cock throbbed when he did it. Your body falls to the floor, and you hear the thud of him jumping down from high-ground. Walking over to you and crouching down, he straddles your head and unzips his pants. And for the ten seconds it takes you respawn, he slaps his fat dick across your face.

He does this two more times as you’re walking out of spawn, as if he owned your life. As if you were his pathetic toy, unable to even try to fight back in time. Each time he’d jump down and rub his cock on your face, forcing your view to be eclipsed by his cock before you could re-spawn, or rubbing his hairy balls across your face and tea-bagging you. Taunting you, knowing you couldn’t possibly stop him.

When you awaken the fourth time, you can see him standing in the doorway. Hanzo’s pants still undone as his cock, chubbed up and nearly hard, lewdly hangs down his open pants. He raises a hand and beckons you over to him, that same smug smirk creasing his handsome face. You don’t know what’s worse, the fact that he’s so goddamn cocky, or the fact that you play along to everything he wants like his personal toy.

“You starting to like it yet?” He swayed his hips a bit letting his cock swing side to side, laughing when he notices your eyes following it. “Will you run? Or try to fight me off?”

You stand there for a few seconds, before you put your weapon away and kneel down… simply admitting defeat. “Just… headshot me. I can’t fight you…”

He laughs, loudly and proudly this time. “You finally get it! It certainly took you a while. You’re so pathetic… yet at least you know it now.” 

You look up at him and his expression is cold, and he practically hisses at you “Bow to me. Put your forehead to the fucking dirt.” You close your eyes, red-hot shame threatening to bring tears to your eyes… as you pathetically obey. 

He sneers down at you and walks over, lifting you by the hair to look at him. “Good girl, you like following my commands don’t you? Isn’t it just so much easier being weak and obedient?”

“I’m not done playing with you, I love humiliating you but now I’m going to humiliate your entire shit team.” He smiles and lets go of your hair, “I’ll let you have a taste of what it’s like to actually be worth something.”

“Pocket me, bitch.”

Hanzo turns without waiting for you to answer, counting on the fact that you’ll obey… and you shamefully do. He scales a building and you fly up with him, walking a bit before the payload comes into view - both teams fighting on the point. He stops and looks over at you with a sinister grin, taking his cock into his hand and slowly pumping it.

“Kneel. Right down here,” He barks out - pointing at the ground in front of him with the tip of his dick.

Your throat tightens when you hear his request, and you shakily stumble towards him…getting down on your knees in front of him. At first you’re too embarrassed to look up at him, and when you finally do, you see him staring down and back at you. He looks absolutely huge above you, tall broad and muscular. He shrugs his other sleeve off and reveals another huge arm and his chiseled abdominals. Knowing his little slut will enjoy the view – or perhaps just stroking his own ego further.

“It feels good to kneel beneath me, doesn’t it? I’m sure it feels natural for you. You couldn’t even make it to the fucking point without me sniping you, could you? You should have just walked out of spawn and knelt down, waiting for me to snipe you each time. You’re just so easy for me to hit. Don’t you have enough brains to hold your staff and at least strafe and weave at the same time??”

He takes his free hand and grabs your halo, tugging it around like you were a limp doll. “Do you know how little effort it takes to make an impact as Mercy? Yet you couldn’t even keep your team alive, your Moira is shouldering all of the healing. Yet not even she can heal your team fast enough from my fucking snipes. I even sniped you out of every single rez you tried to get off.”

He grips your halo and drags your body closer to him, pulling your face into his plump and hairy balls. “Let me help you, pathetic angel. Pocket me and you might actually contribute something to this game. Just do as I fucking say.”

Your nose and lips are pressed further into Hanzo’s balls, musky and sweaty from fighting. You look up and notice that most of his body actually glistened softly with sweat. He wasn’t wrong, you’ve barely been able to help your team - while he’s been carrying his own. It showed in his body, his cock pulsed and bobbed above your face… his ultimate nearly ready. 

“Loll out that little tongue of yours and worship my hairy sack, lowly bitch.”

Hesitantly, you press your lips and kiss between his balls. Letting your tongue push past your lips and lave wet across the skin. As you do so, your hands that had been gripping his thick thighs start to spark blue…! Realizing that your mouth worshiping his balls actually damage boosts him.

“Ahhhhh, that feels good. Keep licking, whore.”

You whimper, the feeling of degradation making your body flush with the heat of arousal. Your tongue caresses and streaks across his heavy balls, and Hanzo picks up his bow and draws back an arrow. His invigorated muscles flexing as he tracks your tracer and obliterates her between blinks. You hear the ping of the elim, and his cock throbs and grows harder above your face. His balls too pulse and you feel them churn slightly against your mouth... so full of cum.

“Thereee we gooo~,”he cooes down at you condescendingly. “See, look at the kill feed - you finally did something this round.”

Looking up at the kill feed, to your horror and embarrassment, everyone can clearly see that you were boosting the enemy Hanzo. Your comms start buzzing with confusion, and before you could bring your head back and respond you feel a heavy hand slap your face again. Hanzo grabbing your halo and slamming your nose into his balls again.

“Keep licking my fucking nuts, bitch.”

You’re quick to comply, giving the enemy Hanzo the blessing of strength with your tongue. This time he begins tracking your D.va, and his upper body ignites with blue as he casts storm arrow. With you boosting him, he flings a volley of arrows into her mech - downing it in seconds. His cock swelling in four quick and powerful throbs, and when he lets the last ignited arrow pierce D.va’s body it pushes him over the edge. The ping of the elim rings again and this time his cock swells to full hardness. His huge cock rigid and pulsing, you feel his body flash with heat and his cock bobs straight up in the air as Hanzo’s ultimate was at 100%.

“Good girl, I’ve got my ult. Take my left nut in your whore mouth. Now.”

He bucks his hips forward, punctuating the command, and you cup the bottom of his large round ball with your tongue and slurp it into your mouth. He pulls back a glowing arrow, and readies to release his dragons. His muscles flex, cock rock-hard as he breaths heavily yet confidently. A smug smirk plastered across is face.

“You know what happens now, don’t you? My fucking pocket whore. The second I shoot these dragons; I’m shooting my cum down your fucking throat. You swallow my entire team kill load, and maybe I’ll send you a group invite. I’m going to blast the rest of your team, but instead of losing with them you get the honor of having your throat dragon-blasted, you bimbo bitch.”

He aims his shot, your team confused and scrambling on the point while the rest of his team has them surrounded. “Now wrap your pretty lips around my cock, and drain these fucking balls.”

Hanzo grunts and bellows out his ultimate line, and your lips release one of his balls from your mouth. Stray pubes sticking to the side of your lips as you open wide and struggle to slide your lips past the thick head of Hanzo’s ult-ing cock. You hear the deafening roar of his dragons spiral above you, and feel the first powerful spurt of hot jism blast the back of your throat. He releases his bow and grabs your halo again, pulling you further and further down his pulsing cock. He slouches back and bucks his hips into your pathetic face, his shaft pummeling your throat. His heavy balls slapping your chin as spurt after spurt of hot cum fills you up. 

Your eyes are closed, desperately trying to take in his swollen cock, as you hear the familiar pings of elims. Now even louder… since you assisted with them. Each elim causes Hanzo to growl and grunt, as another powerful spurt splashes into your now cum-filled mouth and throat. So filled with searing-hot cum that you nearly gag, looking up at Hanzo with pleading eyes. He just laughs and keeps thrusting mercilessly into your mouth, pushing deeper into your throat and forcing more and more cum into your gullet. Ping after ping ring in your ears, and Hanzo just keeps grunting and laughing. Your team screaming over the comms… everyone hearing the lewd wet slurps of you sucking the enemy Hanzo dry…

You keep waiting to hear “team kill” but realize it won’t come… because Hanzo hadn’t and wasn’t going to kill you. He eventually stops thrusting his hips into your face, yet continues barking out laughter, your lips wrapped around the base of his fat cock with your nose buried in his pubes. He then releases the grip on your halo and you weakly fall to the ground beneath him. Looking up at him, lips wet and plump, swallowing over and over to desperately take the gallons of cum he spilled into your mouth.

“This is it. That is your place, right down there. I’m your fucking king. I killed your entire team and you willingly helped me do it. Drained my balls to do it, too. It feels good doesn’t it? Victory tastes sweeter when your face is buried in a Man’s pubes, doesn’t it? Will you beg me to do it again?”

You feel such shame, listening to him berate you while his own hot cum sloshed around in your mouth. There was no denying it. You knelt down in front of him and worshipped the enemy Hanzo’s very balls. You looked up at him and… smiled. Hanzo returning it with a condescending smirk of his own. 

“I’m your… p-pocket bitch. Please remind me of my place, always. I want… to be on my knees from now on…”

He throws his head back and laughs again, you finally swallow the last of his cum and lift yourself up off the ground. Your final gulp audible enough for him to hear it. “You swallow all of it now? Tell me my cum is fucking delicious.”

“Your cum… the cum you spurted down my throat while you eliminated my entire team… was delicious~”

“That’s good to hear, dirty cum-slut. Does your belly feel warm and full with my seed?”

“Y-yes, I’m so happy to be full of your cum…”

“Ahhhhh, like music to my ears. What a happy little cum-angel you are~. Now. If you want to be my personal pocket-bitch cum-sleeve, you need to seal the deal.” Hanzo stoops down and grabs your halo again, pulling you up bulge-height and looking down at you with a cruel expression. He takes his fat and still cum-drooling cock into his fist and slaps it across your face. Getting it nice and hard again until it’s pulsing up in the air.

“Sign my little bitch-contract by planting a kiss on my fuck-tool. Only by doing this will I accept your pathetic request.”

You close your eyes, and are ready to quickly comply. Until you hear footsteps and see the rest of your team walking up to the two of you. Only seconds before the round ends and your team loses. The rest of Hanzo’s team comes too, everyone watching you with a mixture of shock, disgust, and snickers of laughter. You look up into Hanzo’s cold eyes, his smirk confident you’ll make the choice he wants.

“Kiss it.”

You close your eyes again and bring your lips to his large tip. Planting a kiss on the underside of Hanzo’s huge cock. In doing so - a collar materializes around your neck, and a locked symbol appears next to your name - denoting that… you were now a whore to be used. You hear the ping of a group invite… and you accept it. You join the Hanzo’s team, and realize it was full of only Men. Hanzo lets go of your halo and you fall to the ground again. You hear the heavy boots of McCree, now your teammate, before he comes and grabs you by the hair and pulls you up to look you in the face. 

“You’re such a sweet fuckin’ thing, aren’t ya? That pretty little mouth o’ yers drained our Hanzo dry huh? Made that round so fuckin’ easy for us.”

He lets go of your hair and unzips his pants, his monster of a flaccid cock flopping out. He gently grabs your chin and brings your lips to the head of his cock, and you obediently kiss his manhood. He then walks to join Hanzo and their Soldier76 comes strolling up to you as well. He unzips his pants, one hand grabbing your halo and the other grabbing his half-hard cock. Slapping it across your face a few times while gruffly chuckling. There was nothing you could do… this was your place now. These men could play with you as much as they wanted - however they wanted.

“I need some fucking relief. Now. Next round you’re my little bitch.”

“Soldier presents you with the head of his fat cock and you kiss it. He leans forward to keep his cock pressed against your lips, and then pulls you by the halo to spread your lips open around his fat dick. You moan in surprise, before he bucks his hips slowly and lazily into your mouth. Pulling all the way out until a string of saliva bows between your lips and his dick, and then slowly plunging it back in with a lewdly wet sound.

“You’ve got a soft wet mouth, don’t you? Feels fucking good. You’ll soon become so familiar with our cocks you’ll be able to tell us apart while blindfolded, whore.”

He pulls out of your mouth, slapping your cheek with his wet cock and laughing down at you before stepping off to the side. The old soldier being replaced by the heavy footfalls and clanging armor of their team’s Absolute Daddy himself: Reinhardt. You hear him chuckling behind his steel helmet before taking it off to look you in the eyes. His stare drips in charisma and confidence as he smiles and undoes the cock plate of his armor, his impossibly massive and heavy cock swinging out. It was Rein’s cock that commands the most presence, profoundly musky from his hot armor and painfully huge in length and girth. A forest of thick silver hair covering his groin and massive virile balls, thick veins snaking around the shaft of the crusader’s horse cock. 

“I know that look, my little kitten. How does it feel to be in the presence of the mighty Crusader’s cock? The source of my virility and manhood is only inches from your beautiful lips. Signing my contract is not as simple as these other men here - I have never forced a woman to submit to me…” 

He moves one hand and extends one of his massive silvered fingers to pet your head. Rein is just… so fucking big compared to you.

“… So many pretty little whores in the world, and they all beg to worship me willingly. Sign the contract, and you will sign over your body, mind, and soul to me. Your throat will stretch to accommodate your Master’s Godcock, and you will earnestly worship me and my inflated health bar while we ride the payload. Our relationship is a natural one, good whores like yourself serve your superior tanks. I will bless you with the taste of victory, little one, if you please me.”

Your thighs quake a bit at the Crusader’s words, and you slam them together to try and compose yourself. You hesitate, and think for a moment as to whether you were really ready to sign over your body to him. That train of thought is then broken, as heavy footsteps come up behind you as a monstrous hand grabs you by the head and pushes you forward to Reinhardt’s hanging cock. You moan as your lips make contact with the spongy head of Rein’s flaccid yet veiny cock. Feeling it pulse to life at the sensation of your soft lips. 

There’s something about his cock, Reinhardt’s cock, which causes an instant change to wash over you. You mind goes hazy – as if… it’s become juuust a bit harder to think. Your lips part on their own, a bead of saliva dripping from your plump lower lip as you look up with complete love and admiration, for the towering Crusader above you. 

“Dumb bitch thinks too much.” The low rumble of Roadhog’s rasping voice strums into your ears, a bass-y laugh rolling out of his mask through shallow breath. “Let me break this cum-rag in myself-“

“I don’t think so, Hog, you always break them with your crude dick. Let us enjoy corrupting this sweet little kitten!”

Hog pushes Reinhardt to the side, one hand lifting his stomach a bit and the other grabbing a fistful of his fat and meaty dick. “Kiss it. Cock-sleeve.” Hog presses the bulbous head of his tool against your lips and nose, rubbing sweaty flesh against your petite face. You catch a glimpse of Hog’s incredibly gargantuan balls, hanging low and heavy and filling the air with his stink.

“Little piggy will fall in love with my hog. Everyone fucking does.” He takes his semi-hard cock and slaps you across the face with it - the heft of his meat enough to stagger you to the ground. He takes another step and pinches your halo with his huge fingers, lifting you up to lock eyes with the head of his cock. As a thick drop of his pre oozes lewdly from the tip. “Lick it up.”

You comply, stretching out your tongue as he brings the tip closer. Letting gravity pull the droplet down to your tongue - so much falling that it totally fills your cupped tongue. You take it into your mouth and have to work to swallow its thick viscosity. Extremely bitter and warm…“You like the taste, don’t you. I can’t wait to hear you beg to be filled. I wanna see your pink pussy gaping. Your belly full of my warm cum.”

McCree comes and picks you up into his arms with ease, “Alright, bub. We’ll take care of the lil’ lady for now.” His words are sweet, and he shoots you a handsome grin. You turn and there’s Hanzo, walking up to you with that familiar coldness that makes your clit throb. He comes so close to you that you think he’ll kiss you, and you close your eyes and lean into it. Instead, he scoffs at you, and slaps you across the face. Pulling your hair and ordering you to “Open. Your. Mouth.” You sheepishly do so and he spits onto your tongue. His hand lets go of your hair and grabs your chin, smearing his spit onto your tongue with his thumb before moving his hand to cover your mouth. “We may all treat you differently, but know that this is what you are to me. This is your place, you stupid fucking bimbo. Warm our cocks, and follow every order.” You nod, and Hanzo smirks when he notices fear flash in your eyes. 

“Good. All that needs go on in that little skull of yours are thoughts of how to better please me. I want to see you work to gain my praise; lick my cock so clean until it fucking sparkles. This is your life now, whore. Now thank me.”

“Mmmnnn… t-thank you... Sir~”

Hanzo laughs, taking you from McCree’s arms and throwing you over his shoulder. You hear the sound of a transport ship and you remembered where you were. The round was over, and you were about to be transported to your next match. “We don’t have enough seats, so you’ll be sitting on my cock.” He strides over and into the ship, and once there Soldier grabs the fabric clinging to your pussy and effortlessly rips open a hole. You shudder as the cold air hits the folds of your wet pussy, and Soldier’s wide smirk is all you can see under his visor. He takes his gloved hand and slaps your pink folds callously, making you whimper as each slap produces a lewd squelch. He inserts a finger and you’re so wet and aroused it slides in easily, your hole squelching around Daddy Soldier’s fat gloved fingers. 

Hanzo brings you into his arms, holding you up by your thighs and spreading them. Before he takes a seat and slowly plunges you down onto his pulsing length. Your wetness dripping down his shaft onto his hairy balls as you moan loudly and tremble against him. 

“Your pussy is tight, little cock-angel.” His words speak true, as your hole denied access to very much of Hanzo’s thick shaft. “We’ll work on that.” He lifts you up and turns you around so you’re facing him, legs straddled in the man’s lap and he guides you to sit down. His thick tool plunging into you again, one arm holds you by your lower back and the other slaps your ass hard. “Now. Bounce, bitch.”


End file.
